1. Field of Invention
The present invention generally relates to an improved multipurpose belt buckle. More particularly, this invention relates to a belt buckle that is uniquely designed to allow a tool to be securely attached to it, such that the wearer of the belt buckle has ready access to the tool.
2. Description of Prior Art
Buckles adapted to secure opposite ends of a belt together are typically attached to a fixed end of the belt while being removably attachable to an oppositely-disposed adjustment end of the belt. Buckles are often removably attachable with a pivotable arm or hook that the wearer engages with one of several holes formed in the adjustment end of the belt. Generally, when a person is wearing a belt, the position of the belt buckle is usually in the front at waist level, which is an extremely convenient location for attaching articles that the wearer may wish to be accessible. As a result, numerous attempts have been made to provide belt buckles whose utility is enhanced by combining-other uses with them. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,068,787 to Craighead teaches a belt buckle with a cavity adapted for concealing paper money. U.S. Pat. No. 4,135,267 to McKinney, Sr., et al. teaches a belt buckle equipped with a bottle opener, a can opener, a blade along one edge and a fish scaler, yielding a belt buckle that is particularly suited for use by sportsmen. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,377,249 to Bockoven teaches a belt buckle that is adapted to receive a revolver.
All of the above belt buckles suggest various additional uses for a belt buckle through the ability to securely attach another article to these buckles. As noted previously, the central location of a belt buckle enables an article carried by the buckle to be readily accessible for frequent use. For example, the belt buckles taught by McKinney, Sr. et al. and Bockoven enable the wearer to have ready access to various tools and a revolver, respectively. However, none of the belt buckles discussed above are capable of effectively securing a tool, and particularly of the type routinely used by mechanics, machinists and hobbyists while away from their tool supplies. Tools of this type generally have a multipurpose construction, and include various forms of pliers that are adapted to allow the user to grasp, adjust and remove components. An exemplary type of such a tool is commercially available under the name VISE GRIPS, though various manufacturers produce similar tools having comparable versatility. Those who frequently require the use of tools while away from their tool box will appreciate that this type of tool serves as a reliable alternate for specialty tools that are sized or designed for a specific function or purpose, but are so specialized as to have limited additional uses and are therefore typically not carried with the user.
Therefore, what is needed is a belt buckle that is adapted to secure a plier-type tool to the belt, while allowing the wearer ready access to the tool. Such a belt buckle would be extremely useful in applications where the wearer requires access to a versatile tool under circumstances where they are unlikely or unable to carry the tool in their hands. As a result, such a belt buckle would provide increased safety and efficiency to the wearer.